Intensity Gate
Intensity Gates are special doorways in Kid Icarus: Uprising. These doorways are found in Land Battle Mode and always hold areas (usually small) that have a treasure chest in them. Be wary, as some hold enemies. To open one, you must be playing at an Intensity that is at least #.0, "#" being the number shown on the gate. Note: This list is currently incomplete. Please add any Intensity Gates you find. Chapter 1 Gate Level: 5 In the fountain courtyard, look to your right to find this gate as shown in the picture above. Chapter 2 There are no Intensity gates in this chapter. Chapter 3 Gate 1 Level: 4 Gate 2 Level: 7 Two Intensity Gates are found here. The first gate is easy to spot. Near the starting point, after ounding a few corners, it can be seen on top of a small staircase. The second gate is located after the first Hewdraw head. In the immediate next area, look left about 120-150 degrees to find this gate. Chapter 4 Gate Level: 5 When you get to a small area with a jump pad in the center, go to the door behind the pad and take the elevator up. When you get out of the elevator, the intensity gate is behind the elevator. Chapter 5 Gate Level: 4 & 8 In the area with the trampolines, you can go sometimes on platforms under the ones with the trampolines. When you find the second nose-like enemy, go under the trampoline platform to find this gate. As an easter egg, the room is textured to look like a shop from the 8-bit Kid Icarus game. Chapter 7 Gate 1 Level: 9 Gate 2 Level: 4 Both Gates in this Chapter are easy to find. The first one is in a small hallway right of where you start. However, good luck actually getting there, as you have to brave the Air Battle at Intensity 9.0 and not get finished. To find the second one, look to your right after entering the door once the central platform is on the second/third level. Chapter 8 Gate Level: 6 Chapter 10 Gate Level: 4 After you enter a room, the doors will be blocked. Defeat the Suit of Skuttler, and Tempura Wizard. After they are both defeated, the doors will be accessible. But, do not follow the arrow. Instead, make your way backwards from the arrow and you will reach the Intensity Gate. Chapter 11 Unknown Chapter 13 Gate Level: 7 When you reach the boss door, look left to find this gate on the side. Chapter 15 Gate Level: 6 When you get to the Exotank Area, in the third room there's a track, leading you to the "roof" where you will find 2 Healing Items and the Intensity Gate. Chapter 16 Gate Level: 7 This gate cannot be missed. It is located among the vaults that give you hearts sometime after the Aether Ring shaft. Chapter 18 Gate Level: 6 When playing as Magnus, at the place where the Centurios fighting against the Underworld Army, there's an alley to the right where the Intensity Gate is located. Chapter 19 Gate Level: 6 This gate is found near the end of the mini-maze. Chapter 20 Gate level: 5 It is shortly after the start of Land Battle, right after the room with the 5 Centurions and 2 Centurion Knights jsut past the first Exo Tank. Gate level: 8 When reaching the "maze" fall in the hole before the door with the lock. Then go trought a little hallyway and you should see the gate. Its a little cave with one treasure box. Chapter 21 The only Land Battle area is the arena, so no Intensity Gate is in this chapter. Chapter 22 The only Land Battle area is the Rewind Spring, so no Intensity Gate is in this chapter. Chapter 23 Gate Level: 8 This Intensity Gate is located in the room where you first see the green pillars, which you have to hit to lower them. Hit the two of them and the Gate should be on the left. Chapter 24 No Intensity Gates are in this chapter. Chapter 25 As there is no Land Battle for this chapter, there is no Intensity Gate. Category:Challenges